Thorns of the Rose
by Roofdweller
Summary: Zexion never made an effort to relate to the other organization members, but when a certain member shows interest in the Schemer, he may be getting more than he bargained for. This persuer isn't going to take "no" for an answer...MaruZeku onesided


As I sit here clutching my side in an attempt to hold in my last drops of blood, I can't help but think back….to where this all started. If I had known then' what I know now….would the outcome have been any different?

The soft little fingers of light pried at his eyelids; an unwelcome wake up call. "…I wish you had a snooze button." He whispered. He clumsily kicked the blankets off his body and rolled his legs off the side of the bed. He had never been a morning person but it didn't matter' he had to wake up just like every other morning. Gently he combed his fingers through his hair and rose to his weary feet. A quick inspection of his room revealed that nothing had changed. "…a typical start to an utterly uneventful and dreary day."

He exited the bedroom and put on his usual mask. His authority is marked by it. The rest of the members know him only by what they see. The Cloaked Schemer; the youth with insurmountable knowledge. What could be hiding behind that emotionless front? He would never even dream of giving them a chance to find out. Or at least …that's how he wanted it….

"I don't doubt that!" cackled a distant voice. The sound peaked his curiosity and he walked in the direction of the unknown voice. "I'm telling you' I saw it with my own eyes! Axel obviously stole it!" Larxene said childishly. "What a little rat! I bet he has all kinds of dirty little secrets." Hissed Marluxia. Zexion quickly turned the corner and faced the snickering duo. "If you wish to complain about the other members I suggest you talk to the Superior…I could make you an appointment now." He said sharply. "Or…were you just spreading foolish rumors? Hmm…I'm sure the Superior would love to know that you were slacking off." He said with stern authority. "What big talk from such a small person!" sneered Larxene. Zexion simply narrowed his eyes. "May I remind you…that I am your superior?" He replied calmly. Larxene's mouth formed a scowl as she stormed off in a rush. The schemer now turned his attention back to Marluxia, who was standing tall with a smug smile. "What are you smiling at? Get back to work." Said Zexion, now bored. "That is quite a tone to take with Lord of Castle Oblivion!" he scoffed. "Lord or not, you are still number eleven…and I am number six." Marluxia's expression quickly switched to scowl. "I'll do whatever I please!" he declared while towering over Zexion.

"You have a bad attitude…fine…do whatever you want. I don't care… but it's my job to report this incident to the Superior." He began to walk away; he never enjoyed dealing with Marluxia but somehow whenever the Graceful Assassin acted out, Zexion was the only one around to put him back in line. "H-hey! Wait up!" called a familiar voice. He turned around and was slightly surprised to see Marluxia chasing after him. "What is it?" Zexion questioned. Marluxia looked confused. "You're joust going to give up that easily? Normally you scold me with a long string of words that I don't always understand!" he said in a genuinely curious voice. "I'm really not in the mood to argue…plus I'm fed up with your attitude, to be honest." Said Zexion bluntly. The schemer turned around to continue his journey down the hall' but a large hand grasped his shoulder, halting his progress. "What now?" he said obviously irritated. "I…You just approach me wrong!" blurted Maluxia. "Oh, really?" he feigned interest. "How so?" The Assassin was a bit taken aback by Zexion's blatant sarcasm. "Well, first off…" Marluxia stated. "…you always assume I'm doing something wrong!" Zexion rolled his eyes. "That's because you always are!"

"You also talk down to me!" shouted Marluxia. "Oh, as if you don't talk down to me all the time!" he retaliated. They both stood there for a moment, staring at each other. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" said Zexion. "Actually no! Today is my day off…see you always do that!" he answered rudely. Most verbal exchanges between the two of them only lasted a few seconds, and either one or both of them was yelling. "Well I'm sorry then…but I didn't know." Said Zexion with little emotion. "Yes you didn't know! So maybe you should have asked!...I'm not as bad of a guys as you think I am!" Marluxia ranted. Zexion lowered his head feeling a bit guilty for judging him. "Sorry…I just…don't know any of you that well and…I've always just assumed the worst of people." He said softly. There was a strange tension in the air; a sort of awkwardness that was almost painful. It was driving Zexion mad. He wanted to walk away without another word and forget this conversation ever happened. Something inside was telling him to end this small connection they made, and if he didn't…that part was unclear.

Before he even had a chance to listen to that voice though, Marluxia spoke. "Well…why don't we fix that problem now? You have anything to do today?" Zexion was shocked by this response. He didn't even think to lie. "N-not really…but-" His sentence was cut short by the sudden force of Marluxia pulling him down the hallway by his wrist. "That's good news! Let's do something fun!" said Marluxia. He was acting much differently than Zexion was used to. "Wait! Where are we going?" said Zexion in a very confused voice. "Well…I don't really know! But that's the fun part! Go get changed I'll meet outside your room." He said quickly not giving Zexion a chance to respond.


End file.
